Mechanization
The mechanization of oil rig hardware refers to the replacement of traditionally human operated hardware with mechanical devices or machines that do the same job with increased precision and accuracy as well as provide improved safety conditions for the rig workers. Various components make up rig hardware. The primary components that are replaced by mechanizationgenerally deal with the movement and manipulation of drill pipes, drill collars, or casing at different locations aboard an oil rig 0. The most common mechanized equipment include iron roughnecks, iron derrickmen, and pipe handling systems that transports pipes from the ground to the actual oil rig. Mechanization is commonly associated with automation and some times the terms are used incorrectly in conjunction with each other. According to the Society of Petroleum Engineer's Applied Technology Workshop, mechanization differs from automation in that automation is " the automated control of the drilling process itself and not the mechanization or remote operation of drill floor equipment." 1 In other words, mechanization deals with the replacement of hardware while automation deals with the computer control and monitoring of rig hardware. Iron Roughneck The iron roughneck is a mechanical device that replaces the active role of roughneck personnel aboard a drilling rig. According to the Schlumberger Oil Field Glossary, a roughneck is defined as "A floor hand, or member of the drilling crew who works under the direction of the driller to make or break connections as drillpipe is tripped in or out of the hole." 2 Roughnecking is generally considered the most dangerous job aboard an oil rig. The Bureau of labor statistics notes that the on-the-job fatality rate of roughnecks is eight times higher than the national average for workers in all industries. Common accidents include injuries caused by kicks and blowouts, the accidental hoisting of workers snagged on cables, and the dropping of heavy equipment on the rig floor. 3 An iron roughneck performs the roles of two to three roughnecks without putting actual people in harm's way. Iron roughnecks operate using hydraulic claws or tongs to grasp one piece of pipe while using a rotary wrench to twist the other piece of pipe to either take apart or assemble the drill string. According to RIGZONE, "drillers are relatively removed from the process, many times remotely handling drilling operations from an automated driller's cabin, increasing safety and efficiency on the rig." 4 Companies such as NOV and Weatherford manufacture these remote-controllable models. Iron Derrickman Similar to the iron roughneck, an iron derrickman is a mechanical device that replaces the role of the derrickman. A derrickman's job is to manipulate drill pipe atop an 85 foot platform attached to the A-frame of an oil rig. He will rack and unrack pipes from the side of the rig and move them into and out of position for insertion into the hole 5. The danger behind an actual derrickman's job is that working 85 feet above the ground is not entirely safe. Even though the derrickman is usually strapped to the platform with a harness, there is still the possibility of said harness failing. Also, escaping the platform is not entirely safe either. If in the event of an emergency (such as in a blowout situation) the derrickman would have to escape on a geronimo line which is basically an unsecured zip line used as an escape rope 6. The iron derrickman performs the same functions as an actual derrickman using a remote controlled hydraulic arm that operates on a pivot and moves vertically oriented pipe above the drill floor. More importantly, the iron derrickman removes the need for any personnel to work atop an oil derrick, thus removing any risks of injuries occurring due to falls 7. Pipe Handling System A pipe handling system is a general term used to describe remote control operated or automated equipment that moves drill pipes, drill collars, casing, and other kinds of tubular from storage on the ground to a readied position (usually on the rack) on the actual drilling rig. There are several variations of pipe handling systems, however, the newest and safest models secure the pipe into place before rotating and repositioning the pipe from a horizontal to a vertical position. NOV, a company that makes pipe handling systems, incorporates either cranes or moving platforms that clamp tubular in multiple positions to keep them from slipping out of position 8. It is key that the pipes are secured at multiple points, as a single strand of drill pipe can weigh upwards of one-thousand pounds which would cause much damage if one were to slip and be dropped or sway into the side of the oil rig. According to NOV's websites, their pipe handling equipment involes no manual intervention 9 so no humans can be harmed in the regular loading or off loading of drill pipe. Pros and Cons Automation and mechanization both have advantages and drawbacks to their use and operation. They increase efficiency, reliability, as well as safety of oil rigs in general, however much needs to be done in order for these improvements to be more widely adopted. See Also Dangers of Drilling (Home) Pros and Cons Automation References: 0 "Pipe Handling Equipment." Weatherford. 2013. Web. 20 Apr. 2013. 1 "Drilling Automation: Where Is It?" Drilling Systems Automation Technical Section. Society of Petroleum Engineers, 13 Apr. 2012. Web. 20 Apr. 2013. 2 "Roughneck." Oilfield Glossary. Schlumberger, 2013. Web. 20 Apr. 2013. 3 Fehling, Dave. "The Risk of Being a Roughneck: Gulf Blast Highlights Dangers of Rig Work." KVUE.com. Broadcast Interactive Media, 31 July 2010. Web. 24 Apr. 2013. 4 "How Do Iron Roughnecks Work?" RIGZONE. Dice Holdings, Inc., n.d. Web. 24 Apr. 2013. http://www.rigzone.com/training/insight.asp?insight_id=293&c_id=24 5 "Derrickman." Oilfield Glossary. Schlumberger, 2013. Web. 20 Apr. 2013. <http://www.glossary.oilfield.slb.com/en/Terms.aspx?LookIn=term%20name&filter=derrickman> 6 "Geronimo Line." Oilfield Glossary. Schlumberger, 2013. Web. 20 Apr. 2013. <http://www.glossary.oilfield.slb.com/en/Terms.aspx?LookIn=term%20name&filter=Geronimo%20line> 7 "Automated Rig Equipment." Weatherford.com. Weatherford International, 2012. Web. 10 Apr. 2013. 8 "Horizontal-To-Vertical Pipe Handling Systems." NOV.com. National Oilwell Varco, 2013. Web. 24 Apr. 2013. 9 "Pipecat Laydown System." NOV. National Oilwell Varco, 2013. Web. 10 Apr. 2013. Category:Solution Category:Browse